O AZUL DOS OLHOS TEUS
by Wanda Scarlet
Summary: Ikki saiu em uma viagem sem destino. A dor pela perda de sua amada Esmeralda o fez querer ficar sozinho. Mas será que o local que escolhera para seu retiro fará seu sofrimento ser menor? Uma história de Ikki&Esmeralda encomendada por uma amiga cuidado, te
1. As cinzas e o vento

**O AZUL DOS OLHOS TEUS**

**Wanda Scarlet**

**Capítulo 1 – As cinzas e o vento**

**A visão do Sol se escondendo no horizonte era um espetáculo maravilhoso de se presenciar. E a beleza se completava ainda mais quando a linha do horizonte era delimitada pelo oceano.**

**De pé na ponta do barco contemplando a imensidão de águas que formavam aquele mar, o rapaz estava calado. Sempre sério e reservado o cavaleiro de bronze de Fênix parecia estar a léguas de distância dali, os pensamentos perdidos bem como seu olhar.**

**Ikki de Fênix havia deixado o Santuário há três dias atrás para viajar.**

**Para onde viajava?**

**Jamais diria, nem sequer ao seu irmão ele disse para onde ia. Porque simplesmente ele ignorava seu destino, ia para onde o vento o levasse, sempre sozinho. Gostava assim. Por mais que gostasse do irmão e dos amigos, era na solidão que se sentia confortável. E dessa vez não seria diferente, precisava viajar, precisava sair do Santuário. Ele voltaria claro, mas agora precisava ir, precisava fazer algo que há muito relutara em fazer.**

**Rumava para a Ilha da Rainha da Morte, local de seu treinamento. Um local deserto, abandonado, caído no esquecimento de todos. De todos menos no dele. Lembrava-se perfeitamente dos dias passados naquela terra selvagem, dos treinamentos, das provações, das tristezas, da crueldade de seu mestre, do ódio que alimentara por anos, da solidão, da saudade do irmão e... dela.**

**Sim. Não conseguiria jamais esquecer aquele lugar porque seria o mesmo que esquecer dela, Esmeralda. A mulher que amou, ama e sempre amará de todo coração.**

**Em meio a toda escuridão em que caíra naquela terra maldita, Esmeralda era o Sol de sua vida, o acalanto para todas suas angústias se encontrava nela e somente nela. Por ela levantara-se todas as vezes que caíra, por ela suportara todas as dores, por ela enfrentara todos os desafios, por ela viveria e morreria se preciso fosse.**

**Mas ele não morria. Somente viver lhe era permitido, uma vida sem ela, o que era pior do que a morte. A morte é a dádiva para os corações desassossegados que encerravam seu sofrimento junto com o último suspiro de seus corpos, ele não possuía esse dom, essa redenção eterna chamada morte. Era um cavaleiro de Fênix, sempre renascia das próprias cinzas. Entretanto ele não renasceria das cinzas em que se transformara desde que ela se foi... Jamais renasceria dessas cinzas. E era por isso que deixava que o vento o levasse, era apenas cinzas sem ela, grãos do ser humano que um dia fora e que eram carregados sem rumo pelo movimento imprevisível e cadenciado dos ventos de uma vida miserável de tormento por não tê-la...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**- Mas para onde ele foi? – perguntou Shun preocupado para Saori. Ela acabara de dizer-lhe que Ikki havia deixado o Santuário – Vim do Japão até a Grécia e só agora descubro que ele não está aqui. Por que ele foi embora? – os olhos do cavaleiro de bronze começavam a brilhar pelas lágrimas que ameaçavam surgir.**

**- Não fique assim Shun. – tentou tranqüilizá-lo a reencarnação da deusa Athena – Ele não foi embora.**

**- Você acabou de me dizer que ele partiu.**

**- Sim, ele partiu, mas não foi embora. Ikki pessoalmente me disse que voltaria em um ou dois meses.**

**O cavaleiro baixou o olhar triste.**

**- Eu...eu queria vê-lo. – falou baixinho.**

**- Você vai vê-lo, não se preocupe.**

**- Sim, eu sei que não preciso me preocupar, mas é que nesse momento eu queria muito estar com ele. É isso que as famílias fazem...**

**- Se é muito necessário vocês fiquem juntos nesse momento, então vá atrás dele.**

**- Não... – disse desolado – O fato de Ikki ter partido do Santuário significa que quer ficar sozinho nos próximos dias. Eu... eu vou respeitar essa vontade dele e esperá-lo.**

**- Parece que você sabe porque ele partiu não?**

**- Sim, eu tenho uma idéia do porque.**

**- E por que ele partiu? Ikki apenas pediu a mim permissão para ausentar-se por um tempo do Santuário e disse que tinha assuntos importantes para tratar longe daqui. Mas quando perguntei quais assuntos, ele falou que não era nada para se preocupar, precisava viajar um pouco.**

**- Daqui a alguns dias é aniversário dele.**

**- Então ele deveria querer passar essa data com as pessoas queridas não é?**

**- É, deveria sim. Mas se trata de Ikki, e a data do aniversário dele é próximo a outro tipo de aniversário.**

**- Que tipo?**

**- O tipo de aniversário que se faz quando não se vive mais.**

**- Ahhh... entendo... – falou Saori compreendendo que Shun referia-se à morte, no caso de Ikki, era a morte de sua amada – Então deve ser um pouco difícil para ele gostar de seus aniversários...**

**- Você não faz idéia... Eu nem consigo começar a imaginar o tipo de dor que o acomete nessa época do ano, na verdade em todas as épocas, todos os dias, mas agora acredito que seria mais difícil para ele. Ikki amava-a muito... ainda ama.**

**- Então você pretendia amenizar a solidão dele estando por perto.**

**- Sim, acho que fazê-lo sentir-se próximo da família e dos amigos agora ajudaria. Mas parece que não, ele não quer ver ninguém, deve ser por isso que partiu.**

**- Mas não tem nada que se possa fazer por ele Shun? É muito triste sofrer dessa maneira e sozinho, longe da família e amigos. – comoveu-se ela.**

**- É impossível tentar amenizar a dor de meu irmão. Esmeralda era tudo para ele, a única coisa boa que lhe acontecera desde que partira para o duro treinamento. Meu irmão sofreu demais durante muito tempo, e quando encontrou algo bom em meio a tanta dor, perdeu-a...**

**- Imagino que deve ter sido um golpe muito duro para ele. Acho incrível que não tenha sucumbido à dor e sofrimento e continuado vivendo.**

**- Ele não tem escolha Saori. Ser o cavaleiro de Fênix o torna imune à morte. Não pode juntar-se à sua amada no pós-vida porque sempre renasce das cinzas...**

**Saori estava concentrada em seus pensamentos, tentando imaginar como ajudar seu cavaleiro. Queria muito poder ajudá-lo de alguma forma, dar algo que fizesse o sofrimento dele não ser tão grande.**

**- Mas tem que haver algo que possamos fazer Shun! Não posso permitir que um cavaleiro e um amigo meu continue com esse sofrimento.**

**- Então deve saber como me sinto sendo irmão dele. Só que eu não sei o que fazer, absolutamente não sei se existe algo nesse mundo que possa ajudar Ikki.**

**- Bem... se não existe nada nesse mundo... – falou enigmática Saori começando a ter uma idéia - ...só nos resta procurar algo no outro mundo.**

**- Como assim? – perguntou confuso o cavaleiro.**

**- Acredito que possamos dar um presente de aniversário para Ikki. Um presente que o deixará feliz ao menos uma vez.**

**- Não entendo o que diz. Um presente?**

**- Sim. Embora tenhamos que fazer algum sacrifício, com certeza valerá a pena.**

**- Se for para ajudar meu irmão, farei qualquer sacrifício.**

**- Que bom. Porque somente você tem o que preciso... – e sorriu misteriosa e feliz pelo que tinha em mente...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**O barco já se afastava ao longe deixando para trás o rapaz solitário no pequeno porto da Ilha da Rainha da Morte. Por se tratar de uma ilha desabitada, nenhum barco costumava fazer viagens até ali. Ikki tivera que pegar carona num pesqueiro que vez ou outra passava por aquele local.**

**Dando as costas ao mar azul, contemplou a sombria ilha.**

**"Não mudou nada"**

**Os raios escassos do Sol que se punha no horizonte dando o aspecto tenebroso que combinava perfeitamente com a fama de "ilha das trevas" que aquele lugar tinha.**

**Ajeitando a mochila que levava nas costas começou a percorrer a trilha abandonada que levava à cabana de seu mestre no meio da ilha, aos pés da montanha. O mato que crescera quase fazendo desaparecer por completo o caminho mostrava o quanto o mesmo não era usado por ninguém.**

**"Faz muito tempo" pensou ele enquanto atravessava toda a vegetação continuando determinado sua jornada.**

**Quando chegasse ao pé da montanha encontraria a cabana que servira de lar durante seu treinamento. Não sabia se conseguiria suportar todas as lembranças que aquele lugar evocaria em sua mente. Não as lembranças dos castigos, do sofrimento, do árduo e terrível treinamento, mas sim as lembranças dos momentos bons que dividira com ela. A lembrança de Esmeralda estaria impregnada em cada lugar, até mesmo nos locais usados para seu treinamento ele lembraria dela, pois enquanto sofria para superar seus limites obedecendo às ordens de seu mestre, era o rosto sorridente e gentil da moça que ele via, que ele sempre pensava. Era assim que suportava todas as coisas ruins, se concentrava no rosto de Esmeralda, no seu sorriso, no seu jeito alegre e carinhoso, pensava somente nela e em como ficaria feliz em vê-la ao voltar do treino. Ela era seu objetivo e sua fonte de determinação ao mesmo tempo. Concentrando-se no prazer proporcionado por estar na presença dela a cada fim do dia, aprendera a ter determinação, não desistir de seu objetivo por nada e ir até o final em tudo.**

**Então depois de atravessar toda a mata e cruzar o riacho que cortava a ilha finalmente chegou à trilha de pedras que anunciava o começo do vale ao pé da montanha. Mil lembranças das vezes que fizera esse caminho de todas as formas possíveis, até mesmo de joelhos carregando grande peso em suas costas ferindo-se no solo duro repleto de pedras onde nenhum tipo de planta crescia e que o Sol o esquentava ao ponto de parecer feito de brasa pura.**

**Sim. Sofrera muito por aquele caminho. Mas também se alegrara demais, pois era sempre naquele caminho que ela vinha correndo encontrá-lo quando retornava, sempre trazendo-lhe água, comida e pronta para cuidar de seus ferimentos. Quantas vezes o sorriso radiante de boas vindas durante aquele trajeto fizera seu coração se inundar de ternura e amor esquecendo-se de qualquer infortúnio ou experiência ruim que tivera durante o dia e dormir feliz e realizado todas as noites!**

**Só que aquela trilha não mais possuía a bênção do sorriso dela, não mais o fazia querer trilhar cada centímetro do caminho só porque a encontraria em algum ponto dele. Esmeralda se fora, bem como a felicidade que invadia seu coração ao seguir por aquele caminho...**

**Já era noite, a lua ia alta rodeada por nuvens escuras que, junto com o vento gelado que soprava, indicava que a chuva aproximava-se. Os raios prateados do astro da noite iluminando fracamente o caminho à sua frente ajudando-o a chegar sem problemas à cabana.**

**Então ele avistou a cabana alguns metros à frente. Franziu o cenho intrigado com o que viu. Imaginava que aquela construção estaria em frangalhos e abandonada, mas não era nada disso. Estava exatamente como se lembrava, em perfeitas condições. A luminosidade que via escapar para a noite através da porta aberta indicando que alguém com certeza se encontrava dentro dela, a fumaça saindo pela chaminé reforçando a certeza de haver gente naquele lugar.**

**"Era para isso estar abandonado"**

**E conforme foi aproximando-se da casa foi sendo banhado pela luz amarelada, cada vez mais intrigado e surpreso.**

**"Se alguém estivera morando nela durante esse tempo, o caminho desde o porto até aqui não estaria tão abandonado e fechado como o encontrei" pensou tentando achar uma explicação para a ocupação daquele lugar "A não ser que haja outro caminho que leve ao porto... Mas isso é impossível, não existe outra forma de chegar aqui sem ser por aquela passagem"**

**Aproximou-se devagar da porta aberta até que chegou à entrada contemplando o aposento que se apresentava diante de si. De imediato identificou a fonte da luminosidade e da fumaça que saída da chaminé, a lareira onde um fogo forte e vibrante crepitava. Olhou então ao redor notando que todos os móveis como cadeiras, bancos e mesas encontravam-se perfeitamente em ordem, exatamente como se lembrava que era o interior daquele local.**

**"Não pode ser. Devo estar tendo algum tipo de alucinação ou sonho. Isso não poderia estar do mesmo jeito que costumava ser quando morava aqui"**

**Mas estava, exatamente como ele se lembrava e totalmente real. Ikki arriscou um passo para dentro sendo envolvido pela luminosidade e calor gostoso do ambiente aquecido pelas chamas da lareira. Bateu na porta aberta três vezes para fazer algum som.**

**- Alguém em casa? – perguntou fazendo sua voz inundar todo o local, se havia alguém ali dentro com certeza o ouviria e apareceria.**

**Então uma figura sombria adentrou a sala vinda do pequeno corredor que dava para os quartos. Alguém trajando um manto negro enorme que chegava a arrastar no chão e com um capuz ocultando nas sombras o rosto do indivíduo. Não era mais alto que ele, mas com certeza não era tão baixo.**

**- Quem é você? – perguntou ele tentando descobrir a identidade da pessoa que estava ocupando aquele lugar.**

**Não houve resposta, a figura só ficava parada como que encarando-o por trás da escuridão proporcionada pelo capuz.**

**- O que faz aqui? – voltou a perguntar para obter alguma resposta.**

**Novamente só houve o silêncio. O cavaleiro estava começando a perder a paciência diante daquele emudecimento. Resolveu tentar mais uma vez.**

**- Como e quando chegou nesse lugar?**

**Silêncio.**

**- Por que não responde? – exasperou-se ele ainda sem qualquer movimento do encapuzado.**

**Irritado com o silêncio e desistindo de qualquer tentativa de obter explicações virou as costas para a figura e preparava-se para sair quando...**

**- Você demorou... Ikki. – a voz melodiosa e suave imobilizando-o.**

**"Essa voz... meu nome..." Ficou parado ainda de costas pensando ter ouvido errado.**

**- O que disse? – conseguiu dizer confuso.**

**Um silêncio reinou no ambiente novamente e ele pensou ter imaginado ouvir aquelas palavras. Convencendo-se de que sua imaginação, junto com seu coração pregava-lhe uma peça ao fazê-lo crer que escutara alguém falando quando ninguém dissera nada, deu o primeiro passo para sair da cabana quando novamente...**

**- Eu disse que você demorou... Ikki. – o nome sendo dito após uma pequena pausa como que para certificar-se de que ele o ouviria perfeitamente.**

**Ikki então virou-se de repente para o encapuzado com os olhos transtornados pela incredulidade do que ouvia. Porque agora tinha certeza que ouvira!**

**- Você... – começou a dizer, mas a frase morreu na boca quando a pessoa levantou o braço revelando uma mão delicada que pegou a ponta do capuz puxando-o para trás e revelando a identidade de quem escondia-se na penumbra.**

**Ele abriu muito seus olhos sem saber se de espanto ou admiração pelo que via.**

**"Não... não pode ser..."**

**Com as duas mãos a mulher segurou os cabelos presos pelo capuz e puxou-os para que caíssem livres pelas costas e ombros. Os longos cachos claros adquirindo o brilho do ouro ao serem banhados pela luz provinda do fogo que ardia na lareira.**

**Sentia que seu coração parara de bater, a respiração suspensa e o corpo inteiramente petrificado diante daqueles olhos doces e esverdeados. Ele sequer piscava. Ela abriu um sorriso maravilhoso que o embeveceu ao mesmo tempo que fez seu coração voltar a bater agora como louco, mas ainda sem conseguir respirar.**

**- Desculpe por ter ficado calada. – falou suavemente – Quando eu o vi fiquei sem saber o que dizer... Ikki. – mais uma vez o nome dito após uma pequena pausa.**

**O cavaleiro não conseguia nem pensar tamanho o choque e a emoção que experimentava por vê-la. Será que aquilo era real? Tantas vezes sonhara com ela, tantas vezes fora pego em ilusões de que ela estava novamente junto de si. Por mais que sabia que era impossível estar diante dela, ainda assim todas as vezes que era pego nesses truques de sua mente se emocionava como se realmente ela estivesse diante dele e sofria amargamente quando a ilusão acabava e descobria-se sozinho, sem ela...**

**O silêncio reinava e a moça ainda sorria para ele, tão radiante e carinhosa quanto se lembrava. Agora Ikki não sentia-se nem um pouco como as cinzas que estava acostumado a ser, as cinzas que os ventos do sofrimento carregavam, tudo porque contemplava aquele sorriso. O mesmo sorriso que sempre o recompensava ao final dos treinos, o sorriso luminoso, o sorriso de boas vindas, o sorriso que fazia toda a dor e sofrimento ser banido de seu coração, o sorriso que o fortalecia, o sorriso que o dominava, o sorriso que amava, o sorriso de Esmeralda...**

**Wanda Scarlet**

**NOTA DA AUTORA: Essa fic é um presente de retribuição pra minha miguinha talentosa chamada Petit Ange. Por isso vou me justificar: Ikki&Esmeralda definitivamente não é a minha e por isso não me matem pela melosidade intensa (acho que depois dessa fic vou me internar por ataque de hiperglicemia crônica devido à intensa exposição ao mel que toh jogando no meio dessa bagunça). Por eu não simpatizar muito com loiras já vou pedindo desculpas caso acabe descaracterizando a Esmeralda nos próximos capítulos, mas "dê-lhe mel!" hahaha. De qualquer forma vou saciar as curiosas: tem grandes chances de rolar um hentai mais pra frente, mas não se empolguem muito pq vou repetir..."IKKI&ESMERALDA NÃO É MINHA PRAIA". Mas até que a fic tah bonitinha (parece mais poesia em forma de prosa, mas tudo bem), afinal, o cavaleiro de Fênix é pura música pros meus ouvidos...**

**Espero que esteja do agrado da Petit, pq essa fic foi encomendada por ela, por isso não matem a ficwriter aqui please!**

**Beijos pra todos, principalmente pra Petit...**

**E obrigada por ler!**


	2. O sorriso que precede a tempestade

**O AZUL DOS OLHOS TEUS**

**Wanda Scarlet**

**Capítulo 2 – O sorriso que precede a tempestade**

**O barulho de um trovão anunciando uma tempestade fez ouvir-se ao longe em meio ao silêncio quase mórbido que reinava na cabana. Os dois apenas encaravam-se, toda a sorte de emoções e sentimentos aflorando em seus corações naquele instante pela surpresa do encontro.**

**Ele foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio com a voz incerta e quase sem nenhuma força:**

**- Esmeralda...**

**A moça riu baixinho de pura satisfação por escutá-lo pronunciar seu nome. Engraçado como seu nome soava quase como uma declaração de amor nos lábios dele.**

**- Você encheu-me de perguntas antes, e agora não consegue pronunciar uma frase completa. – o tom era de divertimento, estava imensamente feliz por encontrá-lo novamente.**

**Como ele só continuava olhando-a sem nada dizer, resolveu ela agir senão continuariam parados encarando-se. Devagar foi aproximando-se dele até que estivessem a alguns centímetros, a cabeça inclinada sem desviar os olhos dos dele nem por um segundo sequer.**

**- Seus olhos são ainda mais belos do que me lembrava. – falou baixinho num fio de voz, levou a mão ao rosto dele numa carícia cheia de ternura e manteve a palma delicada na face como que tendo certeza que retinha toda a atenção do cavaleiro para si – Meu amor... que saudade... – os olhos verdes brilhando com as lágrimas de felicidade marejando-os enquanto ainda sorria – Por que demorou tanto?**

**Ikki fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para o lado em direção à palma em seu rosto aprofundando o toque da mão macia, deliciando-se com o calor que sentia emanar dela. Ela estava ali... "Não é possível" pensou ele enquanto cobria a mão da jovem com a sua apertando ainda mais contra sua face como que querendo imprimir o toque em sua pele ainda de olhos fechados. Ele os abriu e descobriu-a sorrindo ainda mais encantadoramente olhando-o amorosamente.**

**- Eu finalmente morri? – a voz cheia de emoção e carregada de esperança, querendo, desejando com força que finalmente houvesse morrido e que aquela era realmente Esmeralda, sua amada, e não mais um produto de seus sonhos e ilusões.**

**A moça riu, um riso cristalino e suave que aquecia a alma tão calejada do cavaleiro.**

**- Você quer estar morto? – perguntou suavemente divertida com o desejo incomum que transparecia na voz do rapaz.**

**- Sim... é o que mais quero.**

**- Por que? – os olhos verdes agora tristes e o semblante preocupado – Por que quer estar morto meu amor?**

**- Porque então você estaria verdadeiramente comigo agora, não seria um sonho ou uma ilusão. – disse com o olhar mergulhado no verde dos olhos dela segurando o queixo fino com a ponta dos dedos, exultando por sentir a maciez daquele rosto.**

**Esmeralda então abriu um novo sorriso.**

**- Não acha que eu esteja verdadeiramente com você agora?**

**Foi a vez dele de sorrir, um mero curvar de lábios quase imperceptível ao primeiro olhar. Mas o principal no sorriso do cavaleiro não eram os lábios, mas sim os olhos. Ikki possuía o extraordinário dom de sorrir com os olhos, deixando transparecer completamente a alegria e felicidade que experimentava em seu íntimo só pelo olhar. A vida o fizera tornar-se uma pessoa reservada, sorrisos seus eram extremamente raros devido às poucas alegrias que tivera.**

**- Por mais que eu queira, sei que isso não é possível. – disse conformado – Se eu não estiver morto, você não passa de um sonho, uma ilusão, um produto da minha mente que quer desesperadamente encontrá-la. Por isso desejo ardentemente que eu esteja, enfim, morto. – fez uma pausa agora com o cenho franzido como que percebendo algo – Mas... – e calou-se, limitando continuar fitando-a com curiosidade.**

**- Mas...? – perguntou ela querendo que ele terminasse o que dizia.**

**- Mas mesmo morrendo eu não seria digno de estar em sua presença. Você é um anjo Esmeralda, um anjo de amor e luz. Eu jamais cruzaria as portas do paraíso, jamais conseguiria estar onde você está...**

**- Que bobagem meu amor! – exclamou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas que ameaçavam escorrer pelas faces – Você julga-se desmerecedor de qualquer felicidade, e está completamente errado. Depois de tudo que passou, todas as dores e sofrimentos, você merece toda a felicidade do universo. É você que é o anjo de amor e luz meu querido Ikki. – e colou seu corpo ao dele num abraço apertado, cheio de saudade e carinho, um abraço retribuído na mesma intensidade pelo cavaleiro.**

**Com uma mão segurando a cabeça dela junto ao seu peito e a outra nas costas querendo retê-la junto de si para sempre, ele fechou os olhos e entregou-se ao momento de sublime satisfação por tê-la consigo, mesmo que se tratasse de um fruto de sua imaginação. Pelo menos por um instante queria pensar que era sua Esmeralda que estava abraçando, sua amada Esmeralda.**

**- Eu estou aqui Ikki! Eu estou com você de verdade... – falou tentando convencê-lo de que aquilo era real, as lágrimas correndo soltas pelo seu rosto e molhando a camiseta dele – Não sou fruto de sua imaginação e muito menos você está morto, mas eu estou aqui, eu realmente estou aqui.**

**- Não me importa se você é um produto de minha mente ou se eu alcancei o paraíso. Nada disso importa desde que eu esteja com você de alguma forma.**

**Ela afastou-se um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos. Enlaçou o pescoço dele com as duas mãos e puxou o rosto do homem que amava para unir seus lábios aos dele. Um beijo suave e terno que Ikki correspondeu com igual entrega e amor. Era muito mais do que um beijo, era uma carícia, uma carícia de almas que se completam e há muito separadas uma da outra mas que agora finalmente haviam conseguido se encontrar. O beijo era o toque há muito esperado, a saudade acumulada que ameaçava devorá-los em meio à separação, as boas vindas dadas aos corações que agora podiam bater juntos novamente, a demonstração de todos os sentimentos bons e puros que os acometia por estarem um nos braços do outro.**

**Então aos poucos as bocas foram diminuindo os movimentos, deixando-se em meio a pequenos beijos, até que finalmente se separaram, para que os olhares dos dois se unissem. E ficaram assim, abraçados e olhando-se sem nada dizer até que o som cavernoso de um trovão soou alto assustando a moça que instantaneamente agarrou-se tremendo ao cavaleiro.**

**- Calma, foi só um trovão meu amor... – falou suavemente tentando tranqüilizá-la fazendo movimentos circulares com a mão que mantinha nas costas dela. Ikki sabia que Esmeralda tinha medo de tempestades e parecia que uma bem forte estava aproximando-se da ilha.**

**De repente um vento forte e gelado entrou pela porta aberta fazendo com que o fogo na lareira trepidasse lançando sombras pelo aposento bem como envolvendo os dois com o frio. Ele soltou-a do abraço e virou-se para fechar a porta atrás de si. Voltou-se para Esmeralda e viu que ela havia se afastado mantendo-se de costas para ele, os longos cachos loiros como uma manta dourada envolvendo-a e contrastando com o negro profundo das vestes longas que trajava.**

**O cavaleiro retirou a mochila que ainda conservava em suas costas e depositou-a num canto junto à parede ao lado enquanto caminhava tentando diminuir a distância entre os dois.**

**- Ikki... você não está morto. – disse séria ainda de costas sem perceber que ele continuava aproximando-se – Isso tudo é real, você precisa acreditar! – ignorando as palavras suplicantes da moça ele abraçou-a por trás envolvendo-lhe a cintura e apoiando a cabeça entre o pescoço e o ombro aspirando inebriado o perfume que emanava do cabelo dela.**

**Ela cobriu os braços que a envolviam com os seus num gesto claro de que retribuía o abraço, fechou os olhos apenas apreciando o calor passado de um corpo para o outro mesmo através das roupas. Então abriu os olhos determinada a fazê-lo entender o que se passava, precisava explicar-lhe tudo.**

**- Por favor, Ikki, ouça-me. Você precisa entender o que está acontecendo, por que estou aqui.**

**- Eu estou te abraçando, é isso o que está acontecendo. E você está aqui porque eu te amo muito. – falou ele sem a menor vontade de querer saber como e porque tinha sua amada para si, isso não importava, só precisava estar com ela, qualquer outra coisa era irrelevante.**

**Ela riu e ele apertou mais o abraço.**

**- Eu te amo muito também meu amor. – disse ela emocionada, mas continuou mais séria – Só que eu preciso explicar a você tudo.**

**- Não quero saber. – disse ele com a certeza de que ela revelaria que era um espectro que invadira um de seus sonhos ou sua mente tomando a forma da mulher que amava, não queria ouvir isso.**

**- Mas precisa, você ao menos deve isso ao seu irmão.**

**Ele abriu os olhos espantado.**

**- O que meu irmão tem a ver com isso? – perguntou preocupado temendo que algo de ruim houvesse acontecido com Shun.**

**- Tudo a ver. É por um sacrifício dele que eu estou aqui.**

**- O quê! – perguntou surpreso com as palavras dela, ao mesmo tempo que a soltava segurando-a pelos ombros e virando-a para que pudesse encará-la.**

**Os olhos verdes puros e sinceros fitaram-no sérios e determinados.**

**- Seu irmão e a deusa Athena conseguiram com que pudéssemos nos encontrar nessa vida.**

**- Nessa vida? – os olhos azuis então se apresentaram confusos – Isso é impossível! Até mesmo para a deusa Athena não é possível fazer alguém voltar à vida. – balançou a cabeça tentando negar os pensamentos que ela tentava fazê-lo crer.**

**- Sim, é verdade. Mas mediante um sacrifício Athena é capaz de fazer com que alguém retorne do mundo dos mortos.**

**- E que sacrifício é esse?**

**- O sacrifício que seu irmão fez esperando dar-lhe um pouco da felicidade que você merece.**

**- Meu irmão...? – não queria entender "Sacrifício? Shun? Pela minha felicidade? O que ela está dizendo?" – O que quer dizer?**

**- Quero dizer que não sou uma ilusão, sou real, mesmo que você não queria acreditar. E tudo isso se deve ao sacrifício de Shun. – ela levou uma das mãos ao rosto dele fazendo-lhe um carinho enquanto continuava suavemente – Meu amor, seu irmão quis dar-lhe um presente que o fizesse feliz. Mas parece que acabou presenteando ambos nós, porque nada me faria mais feliz do que poder estar novamente ao seu lado.**

**- O que houve com Shun? – falou com os ânimos exaltados temendo o pior.**

**- Fique tranqüilo, não aconteceu nada com ele. – falou suave tentando acalmá-lo – Não tem porque se preocupar. Ele está bem, está com Athena no Santuário.**

**Não sabia o que pensar. Será que isso era verdade? Ela era real? E se for, será que seu irmão estaria realmente bem?**

**Vendo a confusão estampada nos olhos dele ela sorriu.**

**- Você está em dúvida não é? – pegando uma mão dele ela o conduziu pela sala até a frente da lareira.**

**- O que pretende?**

**- Provar que sou real.**

**Ele então percebeu o que ela pretendia quando a viu puxar a manga da túnica revelando o braço fino e branco. Agarrou a mão dela e puxou-a para longe do fogo. Não importava se ela era real ou não, simplesmente não suportaria a idéia de ver Esmeralda machucar-se. E era isso que ela devia estar pretendendo, machucar-se para mostrar que era real.**

**- Não faça isso!**

**- Então você acredita em mim?**

**Ele ficou em silêncio.**

**- Entendo... – ela baixou o olhar pra a mão forte que segurava a sua, apertou-a e ergueu-a na altura de seu rosto logo em seguida mordendo-a forte.**

**Imediatamente ele retirou a mão, mas sem emitir nenhum som. Olhou primeiro para ela e depois para a mão onde conseguia divisar as pequenas marcas deixadas pelos dentes dela em sua pele.**

**- Se eu não fosse real eu poderia fazer isso? – perguntou desafiando-o.**

**- Você... – não terminou a frase agora começando a acreditar que aquilo era a mais pura realidade, nenhum sonho ou ilusão seria real ao ponto de fazê-lo sentir tanto o calor do corpo de Esmeralda quanto a pequena dor pela mordida dela.**

**Começou a rir baixinho se conscientizando de que a moça o havia mordido.**

**Pensando que ele poderia estar rindo da atitude dela, Esmeralda acabou ficando corada, baixou os olhos e virou-se de costas para esconder o rubor pelo que acabara de fazer. Então, tão repentinamente quanto começara a risada controlada do cavaleiro, terminou ficando em silêncio. Ela notara a mudança e virou-se para encará-lo.**

**- Meu irmão está bem mesmo? – perguntou sério olhando-a intensamente.**

**- Sim, ele está bem.**

**Suspirando aliviado por confiar nela e saber que Shun está bem, agora permitiu-se pensar no que estava lhe acontecendo.**

**Esmeralda.**

**A sua Esmeralda.**

**Estava viva.**

**Viva e diante dele.**

**Sem qualquer cerimônia ele a abraçou apertado dando vazão a todos os sentimentos, tentando matar a saudade, assegurando que ela não deixaria seu lado. Ergueu-a do chão e rodou com ela, rindo animadamente como há muito tempo não fazia. Esmeralda também ria em seus braços divertindo-se com a alegria dele. Então Ikki parou de rodá-la e depositou-a no chão, sem contudo soltá-la, apenas olhando sorrindo como jamais havia feito na vida, um sorriso lindo tanto de lábios quanto de olhos. Ele estava imensamente feliz.**

**Então um trovão estrondou fazendo com que ela se agarrasse ao cavaleiro trêmula devido ao susto. Ele só fez abraçá-la bem e massagear suas costas tranqüilizando-a enquanto murmurava em seu ouvido.**

**- Calma, meu amor... Eu estou aqui... – falou suavemente passando toda a segurança para fazê-la relaxar.**

**Afastou-se um pouco e ergueu o rosto dela pelo queixo contemplando maravilhado os olhos puros e bondosos de sua amada. Baixou a cabeça e tomou os lábios macios entre os seus para um beijo apaixonado fazendo os dois esquecerem-se de tudo, da tempestade, das tristezas, dos longos anos longe um do outro, das saudades e tudo de ruim que pudessem ter experimentado enquanto estavam separados. Existiam um para o outro, e naquele instante era somente eles no mundo, qualquer coisa fora dos limites daquele abraço e daquele beijo simplesmente não tinha razão de ser...**

**Wanda Scarlet**

**NOTA DA AUTORA: Nhaaaa... eu disse que esses dois não são minha praia. Mas pra quem tah lendo assiduamente esperando o hentai eu queria lembrar que sou a "suprema sacerdotisa da enrolação", ou seja, demoro pra poder saciar a curiosidade quanto às cenas picantes. Só que espero que não criem espectativas, esse casal é muito sensível e delicado aos meus olhos e aos meus dedos, por isso as cenas não serão "aquele" fogaréu que acabei fazendo na fic TRY. Mas dessa vez, só dessa vez, eu não estou fazendo uma fic pra mim e sim pra uma amiga ficwriter doida por esse casal ( ¬¬' essa aí ainda me paga por me colocar nessa fria sem precedentes). Eu sinceramente espero que ela esteja gostando pq eu sou um caso perdido...essa história tah tão açucarada na minha opinião que se pegar o monitor e dar uma apertadinha nele escorre mel em vc...hahaha Mas tah aí: sou eu que escrevo a fic mas ela é pra Petit Ange (e pra todos que são fãs de Ikki&Esmeralda também), coloco todas as esperanças em cima da Angezinha, pq se nem ela gostar eu vou me dar o prazer de engavetar o projeto...**

**Beijos gente, e muitos beijos pra vc Petit "FLASH" Ange.**

**Obrigada por ler!**


End file.
